


Please Don’t Leave Me Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnic, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Stabbing, Talking, Tears, Vacation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny went to see Steve after he was cleared of the Governor’s Murder, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Please Don’t Leave Me Again:

*Summary: Danny went to see Steve after he was cleared of the Governor’s Murder, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was happy that his partner, & lover was cleared of the murder of Governor Jameson. He was worried about him, while he was in prison, & how he was surviving, while he was serving his time.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was taking it a bit easier, as he got time off, courtesy of the new governor, Governor Denning, insisted on recovering, before he returns to work. The Handsome Man actually took him on it, He started his vacation immediately, after meeting with him.

As soon as Danny got into the house, He & Steve shared a sweet kiss, & the Five-O Commander lead him into the house, where they had a picnic waiting for him. “I missed you so much, Babe”, The Blond said with emotion. Steve smiled, & the former seal said this to him.

“I missed you too, Danno, What do you think of the idea of having a picnic here ?”, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, “It’s perfect, Baby”, & they sat down, & ate the wonderful meal that was in front of him. Then, Danny got quiet, Steve noticed it right away.

The Couple did their cleanup, & they sat down on the couch snuggling, & cuddling against each other. Danny’s eyes were tearing up, as he was thinking back to the last 2 months of hell. “I was so worried about you, while you were there”, The Blond said confessing to him, & feeling better.

“I am fine, I survived in there, cause of you guys, My Ohana”, They shared a small kiss to agree on that. “I am recovering nicely, My shank wound is healing nicely. I am taking it easy, like I promised that I would”, Steve said, “Please don’t leave me, I don’t think I could take this time”, “I am not going anywhere”, They spent the rest of the night cuddling, & snuggling.

The End.


End file.
